


I'll always be here

by Takisour



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Past Relationship(s), Some Humor, slight smut kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takisour/pseuds/Takisour
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman has just moved in to her new accommodation at University where she meets all her new flat mates. Her childhood friend Armin goes there. Years ago her, Armin and Eren were best friends and then one day Eren had to move away due to his family moving away to a different town, eventually causing them to lose touch with Eren, which still hurts her now, the idea that he left even after promising he'd always be here with her.





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first so go easy on me
> 
> I'll probably add to it regularly, got a lot left! 
> 
> Help with tags and stuff would be appreciated! Enjoy

Mikasa stood still, looking up at the place she was going to be calling home for the next year with her suitcases and bags at her feet. The building was around four stories tall, not that she counted, and was littered with identical windows spaced out perfectly along the stone walls, the pattern only broken for a larger window presumably for the kitchen, her room was on the third floor. With no elevator in sight upon entry to her block, signifying that she was going to traipsing up and down the staircase till everything was shifted to her new room, oh the joy, but at least she wasn’t alone, so it shouldn’t take too long she thought to herself till a voice called out from behind

“Hey brat, you can carry your stuff up there on your own…I’ll watch the car whilst you work” a smirk appearing on the short man’s face.

“ugghh” was her response, she could carry everything up in two trips if she really wanted to...screw it she thought, off came her hoodie launching it towards Levi, grabbed the main suitcase with all her clothes in, slung two bags over her shoulders and finally picked up a plant pot that didn’t have anything in as of yet. Once everything seemed secure in her grip she set off for her block, opening the door with ease and marching up the stairs to her new flat. Each flat had four bedrooms and a shared fully fitted kitchen that doubled as a common area for all the flatmates to hang out, complete with two couches and table. Mikasa’s room was number four, once in the corridor she spotted it as the room right next to the kitchen. She unlocked the door and placed her belongings either on the bed or desk provided, before setting off from her flat she noticed someone out of her peripheral vision through the kitchen door’s window. Curious to meet who a new flatmate she entered the kitchen immediately being hit by the smell of eggs and cheese, an omelette perhaps? 

“Hi there” Mikasa said to the girl stood facing away, no response, the girl mustn’t have heard her over the sound of eggs cooking in the frying pan. So, the next logical step would be to get her attention physically right? Mikasa reached out tapping them on the shoulder, leading to the other girl to slide to the side and turn as if getting ready to counter attack her touch. A pair of bright blue eyes met Mikasa’s, followed by a brief cold introduction

“I’m Annie, room 1” as soon as she finished speaking she turned away to continue with what she was doing as if not interested in learning Mikasa’s name. 

“I’m Mikasa, room 4” she responded, almost confused about the way she was just treated by the blonde. Anyway, there was stuff to do, more specifically stuff to bring up. Turning to leave the kitchen and carry on with what she was doing when all at once the door flew open, with another girl stood there, Mikasa thought there might have been a bit of drool coming from the corners of her mouth but couldn’t be certain.

“Hey I’m Mik-“ she was cut off immediately.

“Can I have some? Please!” the new girl exploded, making a beeline straight for Annie

“No” short and to the point, Annie plated her food and left the kitchen, leaving the girl dejected and disappointed crumbling onto her knees as if she was going to pass out if she didn’t eat something soon.

“Once I’ve finished bringing my stuff up we could get something to eat if you want? I’m Mikasa by the way” 

“I’m Sasha! Let’s do it!” her eyes lighting up and a huge smile appearing on her face “I’ll grab some money and meet you downstairs in ten” with that she was gone, the anti-slam door slowly closing behind her. Okay then, thought Mikasa, walking downstairs and to the car to find Levi sat on the bonnet looking grumpier than normal

“I’m going to get something to eat with a flatmate once I’m done so you can get to work a bit sooner” she spoke whilst picking up the remaining items

“I suppose you’ll need some of this then?” Levi held out some cash “Call me if you need anything okay?”

“Yes sir” Mikasa said playfully whilst taking to money “thanks Levi” her voice softening

“Anytime brat” he teased whilst getting into the car only driving away once he saw Mikasa enter the building again carrying the remaining items with ease. Time sure does fly by, he said to himself as he began to focus on the round to avoid getting emotional about Mikasa moving out of his place, it only seemed like yesterday he took her in after her parents were taken from her one horrible night. He was a relative of hers and the Ackerman’s always looked after each other, he was in his 20s at the time, had a place of his own and was financially stable so he thought why not, he was a far better choice than Kenny. Anyway, enough thinking about that, I’ve got places to be he said under his breath and with that he was gone merging into the traffic.

Mikasa had done it, two trips and she was done just like she predicted it would take. She stood in her room proudly before remembering Sasha said she’d wait downstairs, a quick glance out her window that overlooked the courtyard made her hurry, locking up and setting off downstairs. Sasha was waiting by the door, chewing her fingers as if that was going to satiate her hunger.

“Where should we go?” Mikasa asked, not being too familiar with the area yet.

“I know a place, follow me” the final word out of Sasha’s mouth seemed to go on as if it was the final note in a song, which made Mikasa smile, she did follow her lead.

 

They were sat in a restaurant that was doing an all you can eat buffet for just £10, drinks bought separately obviously, they had been there for some time now just talking and eating but by this point the only one eating was Sasha, was she the embodiment of gluttony? Did she have a tapeworm? How could one person eat so much? These were questions that zipped through Mikasa’s mind as she watched in awe of her companions appetite. 

“So did you come here with anyone?” words spoken through a mouthful of pork snapped Mikasa out of an endless train of questions regarding Sasha’s eating ability. It took her some time to decipher exactly what was said to here

“No this is my first time here and you came with me?” Mikasa responded quizzically, the other girl swallowed before speaking again

“No silly, I mean did you come to the uni with anyone” she said whilst eyeing up the last bit of food Mikasa had on her plate, a small bread roll “Can I have that?” she asked cheekily. Before answering the initial question Mikasa held out the bread roll to Sasha’s delight, her eye lit up reaching out for it, then suddenly Mikasa started eating the bread roll herself to her new friends dismay.

“Yeah I joined with a friend, Armin, you’ll probably meet him at some point” continuing she said “we always used to talk about coming here when we were younger, me, him and another boy but I haven’t heard from the other in…” her voice trailing off and her eyes darkening as if she was saddened by what or who she talking about. Her hands beginning to play with the scarf that she had placed on her lap when she sat down to eat, trying to ease any anxiety out of her system.

“Anyway, you’re my first friend here now! Or you would have been if you gave me that bread!” Sasha beamed at Mikasa making her laugh, she was instinctively trying to get her new friend’s mind and the conversation on to something else. “I’ll grab one last plate and then we’ll head back” she stood to go get more food, somehow

“Alright” Mikasa smiled whilst supping from her drink, deciding in her head that she and Sasha were going to be good friends.

Eventually, after three more ‘one last plates’ the pair were back at the flat, sat in Sasha’s room because Mikasa hadn’t unpacked yet, they were chatting for a good few hours about likes and dislikes, the courses they were on (Mikasa doing sport science and Sasha doing a food nutrition course) and anything else that came to mind. 

 

After a few weeks of living there, Mikasa felt settled in and was fairly happy with who her flatmates were. The first person she met being Annie, a short blonde girl with piercing blue eyes, after talking to her a little bit she found out that Annie practiced MMA like Mikasa did and found that most of their conversations were about fighting or working out, clashing about styles. Mikasa was more of striker, powerful, fast and dangerous, aiming to knock out the person she was against whereas Annie was a grappler, she had a wrestling background and excelled at groundwork, submissions and taking down her opponent methodically. The second person she met was her now close friend Sasha, who was friendly, chatty, warm and above all a greedy guts. The two of them frequently went out for something to eat together, get a couple of drinks and just chat or spend time in each other’s room relaxing. The final person who moved into the flat was a tall-ish guy called Jean, he seemed quite enamoured by Mikasa at first, complementing her raven black hair as the first thing he said to her and because of that they hadn’t really spent all that much time alone together yet, when they did it was fine, they got along better than she expected after his weird opening comments. Overall though she liked her new flatmates.

Lectures had been going well, she was learning more about anatomy and physiology, sports nutrition and biomechanics, all of which she thought would help her training so made sure to take it all in. She hadn’t really made any friends yet on her course because she’d meet Sasha for dinner and was fully focused during the lectures, plus a lot of her free time was spent working out or training for MMA by sparring with Levi or just practicing on a dummy. Plus she spent a couple of days a week chilling out with her best friend Armin in uni, the library or getting something to eat together. A couple of weeks in to the semester he had decided that on his day off he was going to drive over to visit and see his friend at her new digs which he somehow hadn’t actually seen yet. He had decided to stay at home living with his grandfather instead of living away and just commute on days he had lectures or seminars, it wasn’t too long a drive plus he could jam out to his favourite music on the way to his heart’s content. Also, Mikasa had said he could stay over at her flat if he wanted to have a couple of drinks and hang out like they did all the time before coming to uni. Once he arrived at the building Mikasa met him at the gates, ushering him inside and up the stairs. She led the way and he followed closely, once getting into the flat and reaching Mikasa’s door he heard another behind him opening. He turned out of curiosity to see who it was, not expecting to see what he considered a golden angel leave the room, convinced he saw her blonde hair glowing as she walked through the front door and left, he just stood there, mouth agape.

“You still with me buddy?” Mikasa prodded him, snapping Armin out of his trance

“W-who was that?” just about finishing his question before having to swallow

“Oh that was Annie probably” she responded “Think she’s doing something this weekend, a social thing? maybe you should come by”

“I just might, if your offer of the couch still stands?” he laughed as they entered her room. 

Annie had mentioned that this weekend her friends Reiner and Bertolt from her home town, who were third years at the university currently, were coming by for a social and she also informed Mikasa they would probably bring their other flatmates they lived with, both of which were guys. It was about 8pm when Annie’s friends arrived, Reiner was a broad shouldered, blonde haired guy with a very strong muscular build and Bertolt was tall with an athletic build. The two seemed to have a very close bond, laughing at each other’s jokes no matter how bad, regularly calling each other by silly names and just generally seeming relaxed when together. Mikasa wasn’t hanging out in the kitchen with them yet, she was chatting with Armin and Sasha in her room.

“Think we should go in now?” asked Sasha “I’m getting hungry and all the foods in there” her stomach making a noise as if on cue

“Not just yet” Mikasa spoke reassuringly “We should let Annie and those two just talk for a bit before we show up”

“Yeah I agree, lets give it a couple more minutes” Armin tone was patient, even if inside he wanted to talk to Annie desperately after being smitten by her at first sight. After about 15 more minutes a smell started seeping under the door and with that Sasha flew off the desk she was perched on and out the door.

“Guess were going in now then” Mikasa moved the scarf around her neck over her mouth unconsciously and set off for the kitchen, the scarf was her very own portable safe space, someone very special had given it her after the tragic even involving her parents. Once they got into the kitchen it was immediately obvious that the smell came from a pizza Annie had cooked, Sasha was looming over it as if she had hunted it down and killed it for nourishment herself causing Annie to offer her a slice. The two guys introduced themselves to the new people who entered the kitchen/ common area just as Jean wandered in intrigued by the noise coming from the room. Just like that they all started mingling talking to each other.

As the night went on the group of Annie, Reiner, Bertolt, Mikasa, Sasha, Armin and Jean were having a good time, talking, telling stories, cracking jokes, playing drinking games that Reiner had brought with him. Reiner had mentioned that two others were on their way but wasn’t sure when they were going to get here, their two flatmates they invited. With a few drinks in their system the conversation flowed incredibly easily, most recently Reiner had mentioned that he was probably the strongest at the university gym after Armin had commented on his build

“Strongest guy maybe” Mikasa snorted, after which she stood up and leaned down on the kitchen worktop demanding Reiner arm wrestle her

“I’m not arm wrestling a girl” he laughed

“You scared?” she said instantly “I’m strong, stronger than all of you” with that comment Reiner was up on his feet, indulging Mikasa’s delusions…or so he thought. Armin took charge as a referee, taking his role very seriously. Reiner placed his elbow on the table, his bicep bulging out of his shirt with a turn of his wrist, impressing Jean, he smirked “you ready?”

“Bring it big guy” she grasped his hand loosely before Armin made sure their hands were together perfectly, elbows lined up and free arms off the worktop and as soon as he took his hand off the pair Mikasa tightened her grip. Reiner’s eyes nearly popped out of his head in sheer shock with how powerful her grip was, he was no slouch though steeling himself before Armin signalled it to begin. Everyone else was stood around cheering for either Reiner or Mikasa, at first it looked like Reiner had the advantage, her head was down, her short black hair blocking her face from view. Just as it looked like Reiner had sealed it, her arm stopped moving as when he pushed and everyone went silent, he looked over at her when he noticed a smile had donned her face, she then raised her head, for everyone watching it felt like a second lasted a minute and it was all going in slow motion. She met his eyes and with that she began to take control and Reiners arm steadily moved to the opposite side, veins bulging in his temple and face turning red from the effort, he couldn’t believe it what on earth was happening?! This isn’t human! His head began to shake with the amount of force he was trying to resist, it wasn’t going to work, this was it, and like that he lost. Mikasa stood up victorious, arms raised by Armin to the cheers of everyone there, Reiner looked like he was going to pass out if it had continued any longer.

“Ah the others are here” Bertolt spoke up when his phone had gone off “Annie?” signalling for her to come with him so they could get in to the building. The others remained in the kitchen, Reiner slumped on the worktop, and the rest imitating what had just happened laughing heartily about it as Armin left for a bathroom, when the door opened, Bertolt and Annie returning with the others. Mikasa was stood looking at her phone as they came back in when suddenly she froze on the spot as a voice behind her said something

“Nice scarf looks familiar” a guy spoke softly, touching the back of the scarf Mikasa was wearing. Her face had lost colour whatever colour was in it, considering she was pale already she might have become see through. Her eyes widened, it couldn’t be, could it? Was it him? Was he here? After all this time? She turned slowly saying only a name

“Eren?”


	2. The past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past revealing more about Mikasa's relationship with Eren and with Armin. Starts 8 years ago when Mikasa is taken in by Levi and as the chapter unfolds time is skipping towards the present day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi anyone who is reading this! I would like to say that I made a slight change to the last chapter regarding scarf continuity because I felt it fits nicer this way into the story, sorry! This chapter is just about Eren, Mikasa and Armin really, with not many other characters in, there is a couple of new people introduced though who may or may not appear again throughout the story

Eight years ago

The trees, houses and pavements all moved by as the young girl stared blankly out the window. Her new guardian sat in the drivers seat telling her that it’s all going to be okay, that nothing like that will ever happen again, he wouldn’t allow it to. During the drive Levi tried talking to her, to break down these walls she’d set up since the incident, her answers to any of his questions were short, sometimes just sounds or even as simple as her head moving in response. He understood completely, it was surreal what had happened just a few days ago, he himself was still coming to terms with it all so what she, the daughter of the two who were killed, was going through must seem insurmountable at the moment. The only silver lining, if you can call it that, was at least she wouldn’t have to transfer schools some constants would still remain in her life and he actually lived on the same street as her two closest friends or at least he thinks he does, based off the people who came to her birthday parties, just two other kids and members of their families plus her own. 

“Hey looking forward to seeing those other two aren’t you?” Levi asked putting on cheerful demeanour, hoping for a positive response from her but Mikasa just kept looking out the window whilst slightly nodding her head. They were almost at his house now, he had sorted her a room out of the spare one upstairs, his place wasn’t big, but it was enough. There was a kitchen, his bedroom, the living room and then he had converted the basement into a small gym he could use in his spare time or to relieve some pent-up stress or anger, which over the past week he had a lot of. 

The car pulled up onto the pavement outside the house, he stepped out and headed for the boot to grab her belongings, it was colder than he thought. He was snapped out his own head when he heard a loud slam of a door over the road and the sound of footsteps charging towards them. Mikasa had got out the car at this point and was stood looking at the floor, a young boy walked over to her, Levi recognised him but couldn’t remember which of her friends it was, he was holding something in his hands, Levi decided to carry on with what he was doing grabbing her suitcases and unlocked the front door leaving the two of them for now. The young boy lifted up what he was holding and began wrapping it around Mikasa’s head, a long scarf. She looked up at him, staring into his emerald eyes that pierced straight through her shell

“It’s warm right?” he spoke softly, calmly, in a way that made her feel at ease but at the same time all her emotions came to the surface “So this is your new home?” It hadn’t dawned on her that this was her home now, it hadn’t sunk in “you can come live at mine if you want” he said as Levi re-emerged from the building

“Don’t think that’s your choice to make brat” he retorted before grabbing the last of Mikasa’s things and closing the boot “You can go over to his whenever you want though, only lives over the road anyway” Mikasa’s head turned to his, tears in her eyes, “Lets get you unpacked and fed though first, you joining us boy?” he wasn’t sure what his name was so boy would do, for now. 

Levi soon figured out the kid was called Eren and he seemed to bring Mikasa out of her shell more and more as they were together. He stayed for most of the day as Levi finished preparing Mikasa’s room, the two of them chatting, watching a couple of movies, eating his food, making a mess, getting things dirty, what has he got himself into he thought laughing to himself. 

 

Five years ago  
Mikasa, Eren and Armin, her other close friend from school, hung out all the time. Mikasa had somehow developed a taste for gothic clothes, somehow, even though the other two boys hadn’t, eventually she evolved into just wearing black or dark clothing abandoning the chains and spikey bracelets though, thankfully. 

At school Mikasa was incredibly gifted with any sport she tried, she was fast, strong and dextrous, not only that but she was fairly gifted academically as well. Armin on the other hand, was fairly poor when it came to sport, not from lack of trying though, where he excelled was in the sciences, literature, math, history and anything that required the use of his brain, known for being the smartest kid in their year. Eren was a middle of the ground student, a jack of all trades, but he put his all into everything he did and was a bit of a hot head at times, getting into arguments easily sometimes leading to more than just a war of words, there were times when Mikasa had to bail him out. Levi was never really concerned if the school phoned him up saying that she had been in a fight as long as she wasn’t hurt. 

 

One night in October the three of them decided to have a sleep over and tell spooky stories, Halloween around the corner why not. They met up at Mikasa’s place at about 17:30 for tea, Levi had handmade a pizza for them all, he had improved a lot in the kitchen since taking in her in. The three then flew into the living room to put on a scary movie to set the mood for the evening, Levi took his leave and went down to the gym, letting them have some space to have fun. Mikasa and Eren were sat on the couch together, with Armin lying on the floor perusing the choices. He had brought a collection of dvds to choose from, they started with The Cabin in the Woods, which turned out to be more of a parody of a lot of horror tropes than a full-on scary movie. So after not being sufficiently scared they picked another, choosing one with the scariest cover, settling on The Strangers. As the minutes of the movie went by Mikasa soon realised what it was about, a home invasion, painful memories began flooding her mind hiding the majority of her face behind the same scarf Eren gave her years ago to try and feel safe, get away from it all. She was almost shaking. Eren grabbed Mikasa’s hand gently, intertwining their fingers, she was brought back down into the real world, away from her most painful memories. He made her feel safe, they looked at each other and she wiped away any tears that may have subconsciously formed 

“thank you Eren” she whispered, trying to avoid Armin hearing her, Eren just smiled and squeezed her hand tightly. Suddenly Armin shot to his feet ejecting the disk once he had realised what kind of movie it was, he didn’t want his friend watching anything that could upset her. 

“W-well that was boring wasn’t it?” he stammered, rubbing the back of his blonde hair, avoiding turning to the two sat behind him and instead rifling through the assortment of dvds in front of him.

“Yeah it waaa” Eren forced a yawn out and stretched for extra emphasis making Mikasa giggle. Instead they put on a film called Scary Movie, not that it even had a modicum of horror about it but at least it made them laugh instead.

As the film finished it was getting pretty late, but Levi had something planned for the three of them, he walked into the living room “You guys want to do something scary?” he smirked, to which they all responded incredibly eagerly. He rearranged the furniture of the living room so that they all sat in a circle, the moonlight coming through the glass sliding doors the only illumination for the room. 

“Its scary story time brats” he said whilst signalling for them to sit down at their designated seats, he sat facing the glass doors and the three of them facing him with their backs to the doors. This is going to be fun he thought, before beginning his story.

Levi was doing an incredible job setting the scene for the story, he had them eating out the palm of his hand and was in fact very proud of how well it was going. The story was about a family who lived in a town surrounded by walls to keep everyone safe from these huge monsters called titans when one day a titan the likes of which hadn’t been seen before appeared peering over the wall when all at once the gates shattered, wood and stone exploding as a gigantic foot forced its way through creating a gaping hole. A hole big enough for more titans to enter the town and their only goal was devouring the humans that lived there. He was now nearing the end of his story, Hange had helped him with the details earlier that night.

“….when the boy and girl returned to their home, all that was left was rubble and a giant being looming of the debris, a titan. The young boy spotted his mother trapped underneath a wooden beam from their roof, he hurried to try and save her but couldn’t move the beam even with the young girls help.” The three were listening intently on the edge of their seats, Armin visibly more scared than the others, Eren trying to act tough but his body language gave away how he truly felt and Mikasa was listening but didn’t seem to frightened in all honesty, then again she had been through a lot in her life, not much was going to scare her at this point unless it dredged up the past. “The titan began to move, smiling right from ear to ear, causing the girl to pull the boy away, reaching down with its massive hand picked up the mother with ease, displacing all the rubble. Its mouth opened and with one big crunch it closed around the mother” Armin gasped, making the others look over at him with wide eyes proving just how on edge they were. “Want me to finish?” Levi licked his lips, this was going to be great.

“YES” the three harmonised ushering him on. 

“After the titan was done with the mother it turned its attention to the children” Levi looked each of them dead in the eyes and began stomping to add sound effects to his story standing up, the door behind them slid open as two silhouettes stepped into the room any noise covered by Levi stomping “the titan reached out for the children, they couldn’t move fast enough and before they knew it” the two silhouettes reached out “they were caught” they grabbed Eren and Armin as soon as Levi said that, both screaming loudly, Mikasa giggling aware of what was going on because Levi had told her about it earlier in the day not wanting to trigger Mikasa in any way. Levi flicked the lights on, everyone but Eren and Armin were crying from laughter. The two people who came in were Erwin and Hange, two people Levi had known for a very long time and dropped by his place quite a lot for drinks, so Mikasa had met them a few times and the others had met them once or twice. Erwin was a tall blonde man, eloquent when talking and very persuasive, Hange was eccentric, funny and able to talk to anybody about literally anything a pair of glasses wrapped around their face.

“You…Bastard!” Eren spluttered out at Levi, face red from embarrassment, everyone still laughing at the noises the pair of them had just made. “that wasn’t funny you midget!!” 

“Still taller than you brat” Levi snapped back, stifling his laughter, Eren murmured something under his breath after that but decided to let it slide. 

Once everyone had settled back down it was time for bed, everyone had sleeping bags set out in the in the living room because Mikasa’s room wasn’t big enough for the three of them. Levi made them a hot chocolate each and said goodnight as he, Erwin and Hange retired upstairs to stay out the way, Hange doing an impression of Armin’s scream as they walked away causing them to burst into laughter again, much to Eren’s disgust.

The three all snuggled into their respective bags and chatted about anything and everything for a few hours before eventually they started dozing off naturally. One of the main talking points was what they were going to do after school, saying they’ll stay together, and all promised to go to the same University. Once Armin had fallen asleep, Mikasa nudged Eren “you still awake” she whispered to him, he rolled over looking at her, which in turn answered her question “thanks for being there Eren” she smiled at him

“I’ll always be here with you” he smiled back at her, staring into her eyes grabbing the scarf that she was holding close to her signifying their bond, they said goodnight and fell asleep with a hand on each end of the scarf. 

 

Three years ago  
This couldn’t be happening, its not happening, this isn’t real, no way. Mikasa was stood in the window looking over the road as a large moving truck was parked outside Eren’s house whilst Grisha and Zeke carted box after box into the back of it. When she spotted Eren appear she made a move for the door to leave, he was already on his way over. 

“Whats going on? Whats happening? Whats-“ Mikasa struggling to get her thoughts in order and just asking question after question

“Dad’s been offered a job a fancy hospital somewhere and he’s taking it” 

“You’re staying though, you’re not leaving are you?” 

“I have to go with him, were all going, Zeke’s come to help us out”

“You can live with me and Levi….yeah…he won’t mind” she was deep in her own mind figuring out a solution rather than taking in what he was saying.

“Mikasa” he tried getting her to focus by grabbing her hand as he spoke her name, she looked right at him, straight into his eyes they had lost some of the fire and glow they had when he wrapped the scarf around her all those years ago. This clearly wasn’t easy for him but who was he to stop the will of his father.

“When are you leaving?” her voice cracking as she spoke 

“In a few weeks” Eren looking away whilst talking “just moving a few things today but its not-“

“Who’s this then, your girlfriend?” a loud voice spoke over Eren, Zeke had meandered part way over, not too close though. He was fairly tall, a muscular bearded man and was Eren’s half-brother from Grisha’s first marriage, he and Levi worked out together sometimes so Mikasa had met him a few times outside of when he visited his family. He had moved out a while ago but still dropped by when needed. Taking off his glasses to clean them on his shirt as if to get a better look at the dark-haired girl, she was wearing a black jumper with a dark skirt and pink slippers, a red scarf draped around her neck. Placing the glasses back on his face he shouted “Get a move on lover boy, you can hold hands when we’re done” both Mikasa and Eren blushed immediately, she decided to hide her face behind the scarf as Eren turned to walk away

“Remember Mikasa” she looked at him holding the scarf to her face “I’ll always be here with you” and with that he walked away towards Zeke, who slapped him on the back saying something inaudible down to Eren with a big grin on his face.

 

As the weeks went by Eren, Mikasa and Armin spent a lot of time together, leading up to Eren moving away, trying to forget that he was leaving and doing so they had more fun together than ever before. There was something more though, something Mikasa wanted to do, she wanted to tell him how she felt before he left, she had to right? He needed to know. However, the moment was never right and before she knew it he was leaving, she was sat in the window watching as they packed the remaining items away into the van. Eren jogged over to her house, Levi was cleaning in the hallway so answered the door even though Mikasa had said that she’d get it.

“You’re not coming in with those filthy shoes” Levi commanded and Eren obeyed waiting outside. Mikasa walked by tutting at him, he ignored her and continued cleaning away.

“I still can’t believe you’re leaving” she choked back the tears for now

“Neither can I honestly” unsure of what else to say 

“Eren”

“yeah”

“Theres something I need to tell you…” she trailed off, was this the moment, just as hes leaving, what good would it be now but she had to “thank you Eren for being there for me, thank you for helping me live, thank you for wrapping this scarf around me”

“I’ll always wrap it around you, as much as you want” his feet shuffled as he stood there looking at her, the two stepped closer together, she was nervous, her heart was racing faster than ever before

“Eren… I lo-“ she was speaking softly whilst leaning in towards him, guided by her emotions but before she could finish or they could meet in the middle, the van over the road blasted its horn and a voice bellowed from a window. Eren turned away, fist clenched and after started to walk away. She stood and watched, unable to move, did she say it, didn’t she, she wasn’t sure her mind was fuzzy and started to throb as he got in the van. 

“I’ll text you later Mikasa!” Eren smiled but at the same time his hand wiped at his eyes and with that the van began driving away. She remained in the driveway for a while thinking about everything that had just happened.

 

Around one year ago  
Mikasa and Eren had been texting everyday since he left, talking over the phone every couple of days, sometimes the messages were long so long that it took her well over half an hour to type a reply. Then one day his messages seemed different, distant like he wasn’t as interested in talking anymore but she was probably just over thinking it. It went on like this for a few days before suddenly she didn’t hear from him for a day ‘hey Mikasa! I’m so sorry I’ve been really busy lately’ is how the message began, oh okay, he’s just busy and they messaged on from there, reverting back to how it once was. Talking to him still made her feel happy but she couldn’t be sure if the feeling was mutual, not anymore. She wanted to see him again, a chance to meet and reconnect, text and phone calls paled in comparison to being face-to-face, sadly though the opportunity never arose.

Mikasa focused more on working out and even began getting Levi to teach her how to fight, he was basically her personal trainer/ coach/ guardian at this point. If the Vitruvian Man was a woman, it would probably look like Mikasa Ackerman and now that Eren wasn’t around her and Armin spent even more time together, usually over at hers, they chilled out and studied together, becoming closer than before, trying to fill the Eren shaped void. 

As time passed her conversations with Eren were becoming shorter and shorter, he would only reply a few times before stopping, then apologising the next day if at all. Was it her? Did she do something wrong? Did she say something wrong? Armin recognised that Mikasa was being affected by what was going on. He and Eren chatted every now and then about little things but nothing major. He did his best to reassure Mikasa that it wasn’t her, he obviously just had a lot going on that was taking up a lot of his time. Mikasa felt like she was just being silly and tried to not let it affect her anymore. In the end days turned into weeks, weeks into months and then that was it she didn’t hear from him again and she couldn’t bring herself to message him first anymore, she couldn’t keep going through the same cycle of a few messages then nothing till she tried again. So, she focused on the tangible aspects of her life, her studies, her fitness and fighting and everything else within reach. Her goal now was getting into the University she wanted to, the same one the three of them promised to go to years ago and on the day of results she found out she got in, comfortably in fact and so had Armin, everything was going great for her now.

Present day  
“Nice scarf looks familiar” a guy spoke softly, touching the back of the scarf Mikasa was wearing. Her face had lost colour whatever colour was in it, considering she was pale already she might have become see through. Her eyes widened, it couldn’t be, could it? Was it him? Was he here? After all this time? She turned slowly saying only a name

“Eren?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading, hopefully you enjoyed it!


	3. Blossoming relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the present day Mikasa is reunited with Eren and Armin finally gets to chat with Annie. Meanwhile a certain glutton impresses a short haired guy with her eating skills as the party from the first chapter continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a shorter chapter this week to mainly just establish a few relationships before moving forwards. 
> 
> Someone on tumblr sort of helped with the start of it because I wasn't sure how I wanted to write it, so thank you to that person!

“Eren?” Mikasa stood there staring at the person now in front of her. It was as if time itself had stopped and they were the only two in the room, all the chatter around them becoming white noise in her ears. The eyes of the person in front of her shone brightly, just like how they did years ago. 

“No way Mikasa…” Eren talking as she just stared, he couldn’t believe it, it was really her maybe this meant that Armin was here as well he thought excitedly. For now though she was what he wanted, now had a clear objective in his mind he wanted or more so needed to explain what had happened and why he lost contact with her. But just as he was about to continue talking she was making her way for the door. He stood there confused, as the others helped him put his drinks in the fridge.

Mikasa needed to collect herself it had been months and months since she last spoke to him and now all at once he’s here, right next to her just like she always wanted. Just as she left the room she bumped into Armin

“Whoops sorry Mikasa” speaking apologetically “Is Annie in there?” pointing at the door

“What? I’m not sure probably” she rubbed her head as if trying to massage away some pain “Armin…Eren’s back”

“What!” Armin couldn’t believe it, but before he could properly respond she was moving for her room

“I need a minute, I’ll come back though” and with that her door closed behind her as then man in question came out

“ARMIN” Eren’s voice excited “We need to catch up buddy” 

“Yeah we do, its certainly been a while hasn’t it” 

“Too long, sorry about that but I can explain” he rubbed the back of his head “Where did Mikasa go?” clearly she was his priority at the moment Armin could understand that

“She went to her room” Armin gestured which door it was “you should knock first though”

“Will do, we’ll talk later okay?” 

“Yeah…sure” Armin re-entered the kitchen to the sound of cheers and people chanting his name. Once the door shut Eren went down the corridor knocking gently on Mikasa’s door.

If he knocked once, her knocked a hundred times before she answered

“What” the voice sounded muffled but still loud like someone talking into a pillow

“Can I come in” Eren asked, he couldn’t just enter uninvited, like a vampire he chuckled quietly to himself at that thought

“Why? You’ll just leave again” her voice clearly, she must have sat up

“Mikasa…” his voice fading “let me come in, I’ll explain”

Footsteps came from inside and the door swung open to show her walking back to her bed again, guess that means come in. With that Eren walked into the room, quickly scanning for a place to sit spotting the chair and striding towards it

“You can stand” Mikasa almost commanded, putting on a strong façade, as Eren was about to sit down. He ran his hand through his noticeably longer hair and tied it into a bun at the back, his hair was now considerably longer than Mikasa’s own, she believed it actually suited him more than his hair in the past. As he stood there leaning against her wall, mulling over what he was about to say, she noticed that he had filled out as well, the shirt her was wearing hugged the curves of his shoulders and tapering around his forearms, there was hardly any room left in the sleeve. Not only that but he was broad with a narrow waist making him look even better. She shook her head, stop examining his body, yours is probably better anyway she reassured herself. 

“So where should I start?” Eren spoke bringing her attention to his face, this was the beginning of a long conversation with Eren explaining everything that had gone on since he moved away. Telling her how once he moved his grades started to slip at school and was worried that he wouldn’t make it to uni so he needed to focus on his work entirely. He felt stressed and overwhelmed at times but his conversations with her helped till one day he lost his phone whilst on a trip with Zeke and when he came to get a new phone he had a new number as well so he lost all his contacts and had no way of getting them back. All he had left was his motivation to get the university they all promised to go to and his promise to her.

“Remember what I told you Mikasa?” 

“of course I do” talking submissively after hearing everything

“I’ll always be here” he sat on the bed “I’m here” his voice low and he reached out for her hand “I’m not leaving again”

She looked straight at him, tears subconsciously forming in the corners of her eyes, this is what she wanted…to be with him again “I’ve missed you Eren” she embraced his hand with her own, placing the other on his cheek. His eyes looked down to her bedding, spotting the item he had gifted her nearly a decade ago, he picked it up letting go of her hand and wrapped it around her and pulled her close. Her face nestled in the crook of his neck, his smell familiar and with that the tears flowed.

“I’ve missed you too, more than you could know” voice shakey, his arms wrapped around her holding her tightly, leaving a kiss on her forehead. 

 

Armin entered the kitchen to cheers and chants of his name, causing Reiner to sit up, finally back to his senses after getting thoroughly embarrassed by Mikasa. The chants changed to Reiner’s name with Bertolt yelling “The warrior returns alive!” making Reiner laugh as he stood up. Now the kitchen had a good number of people in, including a new male with very short hair carrying three large pizza boxes with him setting them down on the table. He was just lifting up a lid when a voice whispered directly in his ear

“lets go to my room” making him jump, Sasha was drooling over his shoulder and he couldn’t be sure if she was talking to him or the pizzas

“Me…?” pointing at himself looking at here

“Sure if you bring those” she cheekily replied “Whats your name?”

“Connie, won’t it be too much for just us?” 

“Absolutely not” she grinned “I can eat those”

“Prove it then” Connie challenged her. Her eyes flashed brightly as she rolled up her sleeves and sat down at the counter

“just you watch” and with that she began chowing down on slice after slice. 

"Haven't you eaten enough?!" Annie shouted across the room, Sasha threw her a look that symbolised 'whatever' and continued eating. Connie watched in sheer amazement as she wolfed down the food in front of her. She’s unbelievable was all he could think.

Meanwhile Reiner and Bertolt had sat down together to talk closer together, Jean had already gone back to his room after drinking too much too quick and could hardly function so went to lie down. Armin took this chance to get to know Annie better one on one, the first opportunity he had so far tonight outside of group conversations. She was sat playing with the label on her bottle whilst staring out the window

“Hey Annie” he began, sitting down next to her “having a good time?”

“Sure but it could be better” she replied without looking at him directly instead looking at his reflection in the window “Why do you look at me like that Armin?” 

This caught him off guard, clearly flustered he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind “When I first saw you, you looked magical and I guess since then I’ve wanted to see you more” not exactly with happy with his own response he dropped his gaze to the floor

“Oh really” she smirked, placing her finger on his chin lifting his head up “It just so happens I want you to see more of me” 

Armin swallowed deeply whilst looking around, noticing Reiner and Bertolt watching them attentively with mouths open, he drummed up some courage, possibly boosted by the alcohol in his system “Want to get dinner together tomorrow?” he couldn’t look away, it was if he was looking at the ocean every time he saw her bright blue eyes, he was completely transfixed on her

“What about breakfast?” she giggled grabbing his chin and leaning in to plant a kiss on his lips. He was too shocked to properly reciprocate the act and the eruption of noise around him that immediately followed made his entire face turn red. Reiner and Bertolt had jumped to their feet arms round each other’s waists, proudly saying how their little Annie has finally grown up with Bertolt giving Reiner a sneaky kiss on his cheek. Sasha made some sort of noise through a mouthful of pizza with Connie doing his best to translate saying something along the lines of you go girl. This caused Annie to become very bashful going back to looking out the window pretending they weren’t all there, the opposite of how she acted before giving Armin a kiss. 

“You’ve got your work cut out for you Armin” Reiner laughed 

“Shut it you asshole” Annie snapped over at Reiner, glaring at him 

“oooo scary” he was still laughing, Bertolt was doing his best to stop himself from laughing. 

“Yeah well at least at didn’t lose an arm wrestle to a girl” she retorted, quickly shutting him up but that sent Bertolt over the edge cackling at her response. 

“OI, it was a fluke!” he almost yelled, losing his composure “I’d beat you easy anyway, especially since you’ve clearly gone soft” 

“He is cute though to be fair” Bertolt chuckled, making Annie blush

She stood up, shooting daggers towards both of them whilst heading for the door swiftly leaving. Armin just sat there as it all transpired around him, a voice broke his thinking, Annie had popped her head back in

“Armin get over here!” she spoke sternly, he finished his drink and quickly walked over to her. She whispered something to him and left on her own to her room and Armin grabbed a drink, pulled out his phone and crashed onto a couch lying down.

Just four others remained in the kitchen, paired off at different parts. Connie and Sasha at the counter messing around, laughing with each other as if they had known each other their entire lives or where separated at birth, their connection was obvious. Reiner and Bertolt decided it was about time to leave with it nearing 1:00am. They told Annie who had retreated to her room saying their goodbyes and with that they went.

“You must be ready to burst?” Connie jested

“I’ll just sleep it off” Sasha laughed back, patting her belly “time for bed, see you tomorrow Springer”

“Looking forward to it” Connie pleased that he’d managed to secure a date with this girl, what a successful night he thought to himself. Wait a second. It suddenly dawned on him that he hadn’t seen Eren in quite some time, maybe he’d left already? He shot off a text saying he was going and said see you later to Armin, who he hadn’t really had much time to speak to tonight but when he did he was immediately hit by how smart he seemed. 

Not long after Connie left, the kitchen door reopened and walking through it was Eren

“We’ll catch up soon Armin, but its getting late now…” 

“You know it” he didn’t bother to look over at him just raised his arm up and waved

“Before I go, heres my number” Eren proceeded to real off his digits as Armin entered them into his phone

“I’m glad you’re back Eren” Armin pulled his hood over his head hiding his face “Turn the lights off on your way out would you?” Now with a click he was the only person in the kitchen, lying down on a couch in the dark ready to snooze. As soon as he was about to close his eyes the room's light were back on nearly blinding him

“A r m i n” a voice sang, Mikasa stepped over to him and sat down on a stool located by the counter

“you sound happy” He replied

“He’s back Armin” he could tell she way happy just by how she spoke to him “the three of us can be together again”

“Yeah EMA live on” he joked “how do you feel after seeing him?”

“I don’t know really, everything flooded back when I saw him, all those feelings I had or still have that bubbled away inside” she got quieter as she spoke “I’m seeing him again in a few days so I might know better after that...”

“Just take it slow, call me if you need anything okay?”

“Yeah Armin don’t you worry”

“I’m happy he’s back though...but never mind that how good did he look?!” Armin choked

“I know right!” Mikasa snorted “his hair is silkier than mine” 

“Still I bet he’s not as shredded as you” the pair of them laughing as Mikasa flexed in front of him. The two talked for a while longer the conversation never seeming to find an end till she asked

“You sleeping in here then?”

“think so” he said as he lay back down with his hood up. Mikasa chucked a blanket his way and said goodnight turning the lights off again as she left. Armin smiled to himself at how much joy his friend had after being reunited with someone she loved after a long time away. Now was sleepy time for Armin and he closed his eyes after sticking his phone on charge, letting the sandman do the rest.

 

Armin rose from a fairly light sleep to the sound of footsteps shuffling towards him. He lay there not moving, keeping his eyes closed till someone sat on the arm of the couch causing him to sit up facing away from whoever it was. A hand gently pinched his hood pulling it down, then moving closer to him once they clearly realised who it was on the couch. They put their arms over his shoulders and hugged him from behind, a few strands of blonde hair flicked over his face and they weren’t his own.

“Annie…” he spoke fuzzily seeing as he had just woken up

“shhhhh” she replied “its comfier in my room Armin” she stood and pulled on his arm guiding him in the darkness towards the light seeping in through the door, the two of them quietly slipping into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated, feel free to contact me on the twitter I made which is @Takisour please don't laugh at my lack of followers!
> 
> Anyway hopefully this chapter was alright and you enjoyed reading it!


	4. Close calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin has just been dragged into Annie's room but what awaits him in there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is kind of some 'smut' in this chapter, you'll know what I mean when you read it. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay on this one been fairly busy this past week!

The obvious sound of doors opening and then closing by themselves stirred Mikasa from her sleep, the sound came from down the corridor and the sound of one was immediately followed by the sound of another. From that she deduced that someone went into the kitchen and back into their own room. She smiled at the thought that her best friend might have just found himself sleeping in a bed rather than a couch. Catching a glimpse of the clock made her realise just how late it was, or early depending on how you look at it, making her wrap up tightly in her quilt and begin to doze back off. 

 

Armin however, was forced into staying awake once led into Annie’s room. The small blonde had sat him down on her bed and decided that she was going to be in control of the situation, something Armin wasn’t against as he was still coming to. She stood directly in front of him, wearing only a loose white hoodie and some pyjama shorts, showing off her toned thighs, Armin had to actively stop himself from just staring at them and instead look up at her bright blue eyes. Once he did she blushed and looked at the floor, grabbing the bottom of the hoodie and pulling it down whilst leaning forwards. 

“Why so bashful all of a sudden?” he joked, he himself was nervous regarding what might come next

“Oh shush” she said without looking at him “I’ve never done anything like this before…” she trailed off, but Armin heard every word loud and clear

“Annie” saying her name got her attention back on him “come here would you” patting the space next to him. She plonked herself right next to him on the bed sitting cross legged “Look at me” his voice was soft and calming. When their eyes met he brushed a few stray strands of gold behind her ear, her hair was brighter than his own it almost shone and he loved it. “We don’t have to do anything, I’d like it if we just talked for a while” this caused her face to change suddenly

“B-but Reiner said that I should make a move or you might not lose interest or be put off or -” 

“Nah that won’t happen” he smiled wide whilst cutting her off “ignore him, I won’t go anywhere”

“Are you sure? I’ve been told I’m cold and hard to talk to…” 

“We’re talking now aren’t we Annie” every time he spoke her name it was like music to her ears. She rested her head on his shoulder, doing her best to hide the smile she had on her face. 

“Very true, so tell me about yourself Armin Arlert” and with that they began a long, comfortable conversation that made both of them melt into each other. As the night passed they shifted to lying down on the bed with Annie resting her head on his chest and his arm around her. It just seemed natural, like they had done this before. In another life? In another story? He couldn’t believe his luck, he was in the same bed as the person who took his breath away a few weeks ago. 

 

The sound of footsteps and voices in the hallway woke Armin, who was always a fairly light sleep. His eyes were still focusing as he looked down to see the golden crown of the girl laying on him. He gave her a slight nudge that caused her to drowsily look up at him, which ended up making Armin forget what he was going to say and just stare at her, mouth agape. 

“What d’you want?” she rested her head back down whilst talking, landing with a thud on his chest as if she was trying to get him to focus

“oh errr, should I make some breakfast?” 

“I mean only if you can bring yourself to leave the bed” her hand began moving down to his boxers waistband, her cold finger touched his hip before moving up and down underneath his vest and along his abs “well aren’t you surprisingly cut” she muttered in amazement at Armin’s defined muscles. Looking at him in clothes you wouldn’t think much of him physically, but he had spent a lot of time training with Mikasa over the past year and now he was in particularly good shape. She traced the ridges of his stomach with the tips of her fingers and honestly, it was doing a lot more for him than he thought it would.

“that’s not fair” he jested “how am I supposed to go anywhere now” standing up and walking out of the room was out of the question because of one particular reason. More to the point he had taken his jeans off last night and was just lying in his boxers and this reason was becoming more and more obvious. 

“Oh my Mr Arlert” Annie said seductively making sure her breaths hit his skin after pulling up his vest to reveal his mid-section “looks like you’ve got a problem” her hand moved slowly, flat against him. All Armin could do was gulp, his brain wasn’t functioning properly

“Annie…” his voice shaky, she didn’t stop and began fiddling with the waistband of his boxer shorts. One finger moving underneath it, followed by another and another till only her thumb remained on show. She looked up at him, better positioning herself above him.

“Let’s see what I can do about this problem shall we?” her head tilted, voice very cutesy as she raised her free hand to place a finger on her lips. With the same finger she placed it on his lips and leaned in for a kiss, slow and loudly their lips embraced. She pulled away, one hand on his chin and the other moving again into his boxers.

Before anything could really begin there was a roar of footsteps from the corridor, like someone was sprinting down it to the kitchen, but instead of a door opening the rasping of knocking began on Annie’s door

“Heeeeeeeeeey Annie! Mikasa’s cooking food you want anything?” Sasha’s voice rang into the room, but the two inside were frozen. Annie turned pale, paler than normal, racking her brain to try and remember if she had locked the door or not. Sasha remained at the door knocking again “Annieee…don’t ignore me” her voice feigning sadness at Annie’s lack of a response “don’t make me come in there…”

“Wait!” Annie spoke immediately looking around for Armin’s jeans, spotting them she threw them at his face, picked up her phone and made for the door neatening up her hoodie and hair and signalling for Armin to hide out of sight. Sasha had a massive grin on her face when Annie opened up

“You haven’t seen Armin have you” Sasha teased. Annie just grimaced at her and walked right by into the kitchen to the sight of Mikasa cooking with an apron on, it smelled like a traditional breakfast bacon, beans, eggs, sausage, toast, tomatoes, mushrooms and more. As Annie walked further into the kitchen she spotted Jean lying face first on the couch 

“Dead?” Annie pointed at him

“Probably” Mikasa laughed “Anyway, you seen my boy anywhere Annie?” winking at the blonde, who immediately blushed

“Yeah I errr…” Annie was thinking of a cover story whilst talking “let him use my bathroom this morning so he’s in… my… room at the moment….yeah” secretly pleased with what came out her mouth she sat down. Sasha meanwhile was setting plates out for everyone, practically drooling at the thought of eating some meat. Annie pulled out her phone texting Armin, she had received his number when the first met a few weeks ago and chatted every now, she gave him the aokay to come out. Beep Beep. His phone was on the couch behind her. She ashamedly stood up and spoke in a murmur “I’ll go get him” and everyone in the kitchen burst out laughing as she shuffled out the room.

 

Around an hour later after everyone had finished eating and giggling about the night before, Mikasa and Armin left to go for a coffee before he made tracks to go home and change clothes.

“So” Armin began, smiling at Mikasa

“So” she responded with a big grin “you and Annie ayyyyy” 

“Well…” Armin’s face had gone entirely red, which he tried hiding behind his cup of coffee

“Spill Arlert”

“Hey what about you and Eren, you were both gone for a significant amount of time” he said trying to get the subject of conversation off himself “in fact, I barely got chance to speak to him”

“Don’t go changing the subject, we’ll get to that later okay” Mikasa looked at the floor

“Fine” Armin sighed “there’s not much to tell really”

“Come on” Mikasa said taking a sip of her coffee

“Well after you left me in the kitchen last night, I went to sleep”

“Of course” 

“But I was woke up when someone came in, so I sat up naturally so that they knew I was there” he continued “then they sat on the arm of the couch and slowly pulled my hood down like they were checking who it was”

“Odd but okay”

“She hugged me from behind and when their hair fell into view I realised it was Annie”

“Who else was it going to be you dummy” she mocked

“A n y w a y, she dragged me into her room” he hurriedly finished what he was saying

“Ooooo” Mikasa whistled “you get much sleep then?” 

“No we talked most of the night till eventually falling asleep together” he sounded happy just talking about it, something Mikasa picked up on 

“That’s sweet, didn’t take Annie for being such a softie” 

“Well it was different this morning and I wasn’t all that soft either” when Armin said that she did well not to spit her coffee all over him in surprise. She replayed what she just heard in her head again and hit him with an enticing look, egging him on

“We might have done something other than talk if we weren’t disturbed, but don’t let on that I’ve told you this” he pleaded with her

“Don’t you worry about that Armin” reassuring her friend “Anyway you should get going now right”

“You’re not getting off so easily Mikasa” he interjected after looking at his watch “tell me what you got up to”

“We just talked, he explained everything and we’re going to meet up again soon, it’s nice having him back” she wasn’t fully sure how she felt about it deep down. Seeing him again was like an old wound was reopened but at the same time he was the one who could heal her… maybe. The two friends spoke for a while longer before Armin took his leave to set off back home. Mikasa stayed behind for a bit longer to just think. The coffee shop was quiet, warm and welcoming, plus there was free internet so she could kill time on her phone if she didn’t fancy going back to the flat yet. She was sat trying to make sense of everything that had gone on with herself and Eren and now with Armin and Annie. Those two made for a cute couple she thought, their kids wouldn’t be blessed with much height though. Never mind all of that, she had an assignment due in about a month and she hadn’t finished it yet, which for her was slow going but for others perhaps way ahead of schedule. 

With her coffee finished she stuck two earphones in and set off back for her accommodation. Still here by digital daggers was the first song that came up when she hit shuffle and stuffed her phone away into her pocket. The playlist was long and varied with a mix of a lot of genres, mainly it was just songs she liked, best way to make a playlist, right? Hands in her black skinny jeans’ pockets, the jeans themselves tucked into the boots she was wearing, and her thick, soft brown knitted jumper kept her warm in the cooler temperature that came with autumn, with her scarf wrapped round her neck nice and tightly. She was serving quite a look. 

As she walked through the town centre, she spotted Reiner in the distance with a group of people who she didn’t recognise. One person in particular caught her attention a girl of medium height with long messy black hair and was holding what looked like a crutch under one arm, an old school one not a modern one that your arm slides into. Not something you see often is it she mused. Not wanting to disturb them she kept her head down and made a sharp turn to head a different direction, which added a couple minutes on to the journey back but ah well, she wasn’t that busy, cutting through the university might speed it up.

The leaves were turning to shades of amber, orange and red, the university was surrounded by thick forested areas, a river and a canal that had some gorgeous willow trees situated along the banks and Mikasa was a fan. It made her want to take photos all the time, but she quelled the urge to. By now she was almost back at her accommodation, the building was just on the other side of the canal and the quickest way across was cutting through the university, so off she went. Walking over the bridge she spotted a familiar face underneath the opposite side of the bridge. Eren was stood there and it looked like he was talking to someone, her steps slowed down more from curiosity than anything else. He turned away to walk along the path when the person he was talking to stepped into Mikasa’s view, a petit girl, similar in height to Annie with blonde hair as well coincidently. Mikasa sped up not really wanting to see anymore, not that it bothered her but would rather learn more about what Eren is up to from Eren himself rather than from the other side of bridge. The blonde girl next to him linked her arm with Eren’s as they walked. Mikasa’s heart sank, but why? She still didn’t know how she felt about him anyway, so what? She was getting lost inside her own head, she crouched down to the floor of the bridge to collect herself and stay out of sight. Thinking about something else to distract herself she settled on the girl she saw earlier with a crutch, what was that about? Why only one? Why an old style? Good, this was working, or it was till she felt someone tap the top of her head. Glancing over she saw a pair of feet and the movement of someone crouching down in front of her. Lowering the volume of the song that was playing in her ears as she looked up. 

“You alright down there?” a pair of green eyes looking straight through her very soul. You’ve got to be kidding me was all she could think, wanting the ground to swallow her up or for the floor to give way so that she could swim to safety in the canal. Mikasa was about to speak when she realised the blonde girl was stood there as well and now all Mikasa wanted to do was get out of this situation she had gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So reader what did you think of this chapter? Hopefully you liked it


	5. I'll text you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is found on the bridge, meets someone new, does some work and gets ready to meet a special someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a lot of little chunks and short conversations but the next chapter will mainly be *spoiler and spoiler*

Mikasa stood up, deciding she was going to try to take charge and own the situation. She took out her earphones and looked at both of the people in front of her. Eren was dressed very casually, wearing a hoodie, slim jeans that hugged his thighs and pair of trainers on. The girl on the other hand looked amazing, well Mikasa thought she did anyway, she was wearing a button up shirt with a white jacket on that had a dark borg fur lining, a long skirt and some slip-on Chelsea boots on her feet.

“Hey Eren didn’t see you there” speaking as confidently and nonchalantly as she could, even though internally she was beyond embarrassed about how they found her “this your…” just looking over at the other girl instead of finishing the sentence, hopefully this would mean that neither of them would ask what she was doing squatting down on the bridge

“His girlfriend?” the blonde responded snarkily “what’s it to you?”

“No shes not” Eren chiming in before Mikasa could say something herself, his hands began running through his long hair, retying the bun at the back, whilst smiling fairly awkwardly at the two girls both looking at him. They both continued to stare at him till he realised they expected him to now introduce them both “Oh er Mikasa this is Historia, Historia this is Mikasa”

“So how do you two know each other?” Mikasa asked glancing at both Historia and Eren

“We’re on the same course, bumped into each other about 20 minutes ago actually” he answered for the two of them “turns out we’re both meeting Reiner and some others over in town… if you want to join us?” Historia looked at him disapprovingly, something Mikasa noticed

“As much as I’d love to, I’m going to go chill out back at my place I think” she placed one earphone back in her ear and positioned herself to start walking away

“Yeah no worries, I’ll tell them you said hi”

“Go for it, nice meeting you Historia” Mikasa offered her a smile, aiming to make a good first impression, you only get one after all

“Likewise” and with that they set off in opposite directions. The encounter short but it was probably better that way, it was easier anyway. Then just as Mikasa was about to place the other earphone in she heard a voice shout over

“I’ll text you later Mikasa!” Eren called out, Historia tugging on his sleeve once he finished shouting. Those words were all too familiar. She froze as she remembered that they were the last words he said before moving away. She did the first thing that came to mind in return…she threw him a thumbs up. A thumbs up, seriously. She hurried away, trying to get out of sight quickly, not that they would have been watching her but still, she wanted to get back to her flat immediately.

A few short minutes later, she arrived back at her accommodation complex, fobbing in through the gate and walked across the courtyard with her head in her hands. 

“heeeeeeeeeey Miks” a cheery voice called from a window above, Sasha was dangling her arms out the window with her head pressed against the glass

“Careful you don’t slip through Sash” laughing as she spoke up at her friend

“You’d catch me anyway right?”

“Always Sash” 

“I’ll slide out now then” Sasha giggled

“Don’t you dare, I’ll be up in two minutes” Mikasa could hardly contain her laughter, she thought about how lucky she was with who she was living with. She was closest with Sasha, they just clicked making each other laugh over silly things like what had just gone on. As Mikasa arrived back at the flat she entered the kitchen to see Sasha but to her surprise she wasn’t there, sighing as she realised what was about to happen, she stood there, waiting

“BOO” Sasha leapt out from behind the counter trying to scare her friend

“aaaaaaaa” Mikasa monotonously responded, not spooked in the slightest

“It always works on Jean” Sasha sounded disappointed

“Maybe try harder next time then, I could see your reflection in the window anyway” pointing in its direction

“No fair” Sasha threw a scrunched-up piece of tinfoil at Mikasa, she laughed as she swiped it out the air and flung it in the bin in one smooth motion.

The girls stayed in the kitchen for a while, Mikasa cooked up some dinner which delighted her friend and her insatiable appetite. Once they had eaten, washed up and tidied up Mikasa retired to her room to get cracking on her assignment. First things first though, she got changed into something a lot more comfortable, she slipped on some soft, cosy joggers and a loose-fitting hoodie (black obviously) and flopped on her bed. Lying face down, her head planted on a pillow, without moving she felt around for her phone that was somewhere near the edge of the mattress. Her fingers brushed the edge of the case and took hold of it straight away, head turning as the screen turned from block to her lock screen, an image of a red spider lily in monochrome. Wait a second, she had received a text, a couple actually but one stood out over the others it was Eren ‘wanna meet up later?’ Absolutely she did but wanted to play it cool, plus she had to reply to Levi and Armin first, the only other two people who had messaged her. Levi was texting to check in with her, it had been a while since they’d seen each other so she replied saying ‘I’ll drop by home next weekend and we can train and chill out together.’ His reply was a simple thumbs up, but she knew he’d be excited about her coming back for a day or two. Armin’s text was in fact a collection saying that he thinks he left his glasses case in the flat somewhere and his phone charger and numerous other things that were obviously not here he just wanted a good reason to come by and see Annie again. She just let him know that he can stop by anytime to get his forgotten items and she’s sure Annie is looking forward to when he visits again. Now for Eren’s text. What to say, she pondered multiple options before settling on ‘how come? thought you were with Reiner and a bunch of others?’ Yeah, nice one Mikasa, send. 

Time to actually do some of the assignment. Turning on her laptop and opening up chrome to log into the uni webpage to get the assignment brief and to get to the library page that allowed her to find any references she might need to back up any points she was making. Honestly, Mikasa was pretty good when it came to essay writing or work of any kind really, but that didn’t mean she put anything less than her all into every assignment. About an hour later she decided a cup of coffee would be nice, a reward for some solid work. Picking up her phone and leaving her room to go to the kitchen, she shuffled down the corridor into her destination, no one else was in there for now. Flicking on the kettle, she sat down and unlocked her phone noticing that Eren had replied about 40 minutes ago. Whooooops, time flies when you’re working hard. Now to see what he had said, ‘yeah I am but only till 18:00ish, see you here at 19:00?’ there was a link attached that showed a bar in town, what time was it now…14:48, she was unsure about what to do. Should she say yes or try and reschedule. Whilst thinking she subconsciously went through the motions of making a delicious cup of coffee when a sarcastic sounding voice broke her train of thought

“Thanks for asking if I wanted one” looking to her left Jean was stood leaning against the sink he was holding his cup in his left hand with his arms crossed

“How long have you been in here?” 

“Long enough for you to at least ask me” he smirked as he handed her his cup, already with a tea bag inside “something on your mind?”

“Yeah I guess”

“Maybe I could help” uncrossing his arms before continuing “no promises I’ll be any use though”

Mikasa poured the boiling water into his cup, poured a splash of milk into both their mugs and handed his back after squeezing out the tea bag then saying “sure you might be able to help”

Jean took a sip of tea, burning the tip of his tongue, he looked at her waiting for her to start talking again “Mikasa….” 

“Oh right, so the problem I’m having, I guess, is that I can’t whether to go meet someone later or not”

“Is that it?” he chortled

“Yeah”

“I thought it was going to be something a bit more, I dunno, interesting” he blew on his tea and continued “do you want to see this person?”

“Yeah of course I- “

“Then go” he cut her off “its that simple, if you want to see them go see them, you’re over thinking it all” he said thanks for the brew and left for his own room leaving Mikasa in the kitchen alone once more. Opening up the message with Eren she typed her reply saying ‘see you then x’ the kiss at the end was all her fingers doing, rapidly typing it out and hitting send straight away. She rubbed her forehead, almost massaging it when she looked back at her phone and he had replied already ‘it’s a date x’ WAit, what, a date. Maybe she was overthinking again, its just a phrase people use.

Hours later Sasha had burst into Mikasa’s room whilst she was getting ready, Sasha was unaware that Mikasa was going out but forgave her for not telling her because Mikasa had cooked all of her meals that day. She sprawled herself onto Mikasa’s bed and began critiquing her outfits, even though she looked stunning in all of them. In the end they settled on an outfit consisting of a knee length pleated black skirt and a pair of suede boots with a tight-fitting charcoal grey collared short sleeved shirt. Sasha insisted on putting makeup on Mikasa, but it wasn’t something she normally did and just opted for some red lipstick to complement the dark colours she was wearing and match her scarf, the final piece of her outfit jigsaw.

“You. Look. Hot” Sasha emphasising every word, making her friend giggle

“You think so?” twirling around a little bit, her skirt flowing with every movement 

“Absolutely! Eren won’t be able to speak when you walk into that bar” she flopped backwards to lie down on the bed “he’s a lucky boy…” 

“It’s not like that Sash… I don’t know how I feel about him anyway” Mikasa got quieter the longer she spoke

“I think you know, deep down” she took a big breath “plus he totally looooooooooooves you, why else would he only spend time with you last night”

“oh shush” she threw a loose sock at her “it was just because we hadn’t-“

“Yeah yeah whatever Miks” Sasha didn’t let her finish “You can borrow my wool overcoat if you want, you might freeze walking there otherwise”

“Thanks Sash” she sat down next to her, patting her stomach “I have fed you all day after all” 

 

It was cold that evening, pulling the scarf close to her face she internally thanked Sasha for lending her a coat to wear. Another good thing being that the bar wasn’t too far away from where she lived. She pulled out her phone when she arrived and went to Eren in her contacts to phone him. As she was about to dial a strong hand rested on her shoulder, causing Mikasa to turn to see who it was. 

“Should we go inside?” Eren said, reaching for the door and gesturing for her to head in first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one day I'll end a chapter concisely.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is always appreciated! Until next time dear readers


	6. A date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is getting ready for his date with Mikasa and has a thought about a future career if university doesn't work out for him. Then before he knows it he's sat having drinks with the girl he likes, where will the night take the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a couple of weeks since the last chapter but here's the next instalment! Enjoy dear reader!

Eren was back at his flat, he had some time before meeting Mikasa at the bar nearby, so he thought it would be a good idea to shower, decide what to wear and then get ready. He had to look his best for her, even if he had only dropped the idea of it being a date on her at last minute. This was the moment he’s been waiting for, seeing her again almost made his heart explode out of his chest and it hardly slowed down all night whilst with her. The fact she was still wearing the scarf he gave her years made him feel overjoyed, maybe she still felt a certain way about him? He shook his head to get the thought out of it, there’s no way, this is a fresh start and it’s been so long. He knew how he felt about her as soon as their eyes met. In a perfect world, they would meet up, talk for a while and then they would both confess their feelings to each other at the same time. The thought of Mikasa saying those three words to him made him feel all warm and fuzzy. He must have spent five minutes stood perfectly still just fantasising about her.

Anyway, he snapped himself back to reality and still needed to decide what to wear and come up with some topics for the two of them to talk about. For an outfit he needed something practical for the weather, chilly, but still look good. He flicked through his wardrobe inspecting everything closely, he pulled out a pair of slim fit jeans that hugged his muscled thighs, tapering down to his ankle, not too tight but not exactly loose either. On to the upper body, a black tailored shirt caught his eye. Sliding it on he realised it must have been a while since he last wore it, now it was pretty snug around his arms and shoulders. Buttoning it up made him conclude he’ll have to wear something like a jumper over it, just so it didn’t look like he was about to burst out of it. Once he returned to perusing his options there was a knock at his door. The person responsible was Reiner who had a pretty considerable smirk on his face

“See anyone you like today?” Reiner teased

“What?” Eren was unsure where this was coming from “What are you on about?”

“You know… did anyone catch your eye?” Reiner now explaining himself

“Now that you mention it”

“oh”

“I did, yeah”

“OH!” Reiner’s voice picked up, eyes widened and mouth open

“Let me finish would you” Eren smiled wryly “ buuuut she wasn’t part of the group today”

“Oh” Reiner now deflated continued “Pieck will be so very disappointed” he swivelled on his heels and walked away, leaving Eren to return to picking out an outfit. Was she the one with the crutch? He didn’t pay much attention to the people he was with after running into Mikasa, he just couldn’t think about much else. He checked the weather forecast for later on, 2C, so fairly cold but not freezing. Looking over his options again his eyes began to drift to workout clothes, more specifically a freshly washed compression shirt that basically acted as a second skin, he looked amazing in it when working out and because of its tightness he believed that it would work as an undershirt to keep him warm. What a genius. Now to try it on underneath his tailored shirt. Wanting to take the lazy option and just slide it up and over his head was out the question, he carefully unbuttoned it from the bottom up, grabbed the cuffs with his arms behind his back and slide it down and off his body. If university doesn’t work out maybe he could be become a male stripper, laughing at his own thoughts he hung up the shirt. Time to squeeze into the compression shirt, it collared his arms just below the deltoids and above his biceps, subtly he checked himself out in the mirror positioned on the wardrobe door. Maybe he should just go like this, perhaps Mikasa would like what she sees. This time his laugh to himself was a lot louder, praying no one heard he smoothly slid his left arm into the tailored shirt, quickly followed by his right. Now to sort out his hair.

Eren leaned with both hands on the sink staring in the mirror, it was almost time for him to set off to the bar he picked out. After zoning out for a little bit too long, he ran a brush through his hair and tied it into a loose, but tidy, bun at the back of his head. When fully dressed he grabbed his keys, phone and wallet and set off out the door of his room. As the door locked with the turn of the keys, he prayed that none of the others in the flat would appear out of their rooms and question what where he was going, Eren was running a bit late as it was already. Striding for the staircase he heard the unmistakeable sound of Connie singing, Eren stood still trying to figure out the song, not that he really had the time to do so. That’s it! Connie’s singing ‘Grace Kelly – MIKA’ not something he expected Connie to be belting out but more power to him. The metallic clang of someone pushing down their door handle and open up their door made Eren jet away and down the stairs. No time to talk, a certain someone awaits him in town. 

Checking the time gave him a modicum of relief, still though, picking up the pace wouldn’t be a bad idea, Mikasa could be early after all. Walking the streets at this time was an entirely different experience than during the afternoon, no longer is it hustling and bustling, it’s quiet, almost eerily so at times. The bar now insight, Eren spotted someone arrive at the doors then pulling out a phone, must be Mikasa. With her back turned he placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, his heart skipped a beat in doing so

“Should we go inside?” Eren said, reaching for the door and gesturing for her to head in first. He kept a cool demeanour as they walked inside, repeating the word relax in his head over and over again. There bar had tables, booths and stools at the bar itself to sit at, most of the seats were taken which frustrated Eren, he was hoping for it to be quiet inside honestly.

“There’s a booth free over there” Mikasa stated “let’s get sat down quick before someone steals it” as she spoke, she reached out for his hand and as she found her target she turned to lead the way confidently. Eren not even saying a word, he was totally under her spell for the time being. The way her hips moved when walking made the pleats in her skirt move like tidal waves, what an arse was the first thing he thought of. Seriously though everything about Mikasa was amazing in his eyes. The bar was busy, but she was the only person in the room for him. They took opposite sides of the booth, so they were sat looking at each other. 

“I can’t believe you still wear that scarf I gave you” Eren pointed at it

“I could never get rid of it, it means too much to me” she pressed her face into it before taking it off

“Right what do you fancy to drink?” Eren asked whilst pulling out his wallet

“Ermm I’ll have whatever you’re having” unsure what to order, this was a new experience for her really.

“Leave it up to me” he grinned back at her, as he headed for the bar to order Mikasa couldn’t help but have a cheeky look at his arse, those jeans he was wearing were very tight around his thighs and she was very much enjoying the view. After getting an eyeful she pulled out her phone and texted Armin saying ‘on a date? with eren!!’ After sending it, Eren could be seen ordering, he stood with his card in his hand ready to pay. Mikasa sat with an elbow on the table resting her chin in her palm just watching him, unconsciously smiling when he walked back over with two large pitchers and two glasses. It was a miracle he didn’t spill anything. He sat back down right next to her rather than opposite making it seem more intimate than at first.

“Thought we’d start with these” speaking whilst placing the two pitchers on the table followed by the glasses

“and what are these” she teased reaching over for one of the glasses

“They’re cocktails, obviously” stirring them simultaneous he continued “I can’t remember whats in them but they sounded pretty good” 

“I’ll be the judge of that” she poured the purple coloured drink carefully into her glass, not wanting ice to tumble in along with the liquid. Taking a first sip she congratulated Eren on a good choice of drink to start the night. The pair chatted about anything and everything, Eren sometimes being a little flirtatious the more he drank, something Mikasa enjoyed, she would tease him and flirt back as well as if this was something they had done many times before. It was like they had never spent anytime apart and their relationship had instead kept developing over time. They didn’t drink too much but they were both feeling the effects of it all and as the time changed from pm to am they decided it was time to leave. Eren helped Mikasa put on her jacket and wrapped the scarf around her just like he did years ago which caused a passerby to say 

“what a lovely boyfriend you’ve got hun, mine never does things like that” a girl with chin length wavy hair said as she walked by. Both Mikasa and Eren blushed, quickly walking away unsure about what to say back. Once they had left the building they both burst out laughing. As they were walking Mikasa leaned into Eren and linked arms with him, walking in tandem together.

“Boyfriend ha! Can you imagine” Mikasa chuckled turning her gaze to the floor

“Why not?” Eren not laughing anymore, his voice almost serious

“huh” Mikasa looked up at Eren who had stopped moving, his emerald eyes full of passion and gravity pulling her in “w-what do you mean?” her voice was soft, almost nervous in its inflection. Just as Eren was about to speak, the heavens opened up and rain began lashing down, this wasn’t in the forecast. “My place is close lets go” Mikasa grabbed his hand again tightly and began guiding him towards where she lived. The rain was freezing cold, each droplet could be felt against their heads and exposed skin. Her accommodation now in sight, she pulled her keys out a pocket ready to get them inside and out of the downpour. 

Climbing the stairs she told him to try and stay quiet, even coming up with the idea to take off their shoes now before getting into the flat so the squeaks wouldn’t wake anyone up. Shhhhh, she placed a finger on his lips as she opened up the door, tip toeing towards her room, shoes in one hand and keys in the other. Unlocking the door as quietly as possible she signalled for Eren to go in first. She locked up again when they were both inside so no one could barge in and see that she had company. 

As Mikasa turned around Eren had started taking off his wet clothes, beginning with the jumper and was currently unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Maybe it was the alcohol but she couldn’t take her eyes off him, all she could do was watch and lean back against the door. 

Eren noticed Mikasa watching him out of his peripheral vision so he turned slightly, so he was almost side on to her. He pulled the shirt of by the sleeves flexing his triceps as he did it, knowing he looked good in the compression shirt he was wearing. What a move he thought to himself.

As Mikasa watched she let out a lustful sigh without realising, catching all of Eren’s attention

“Like what you see” he said teasing her whilst putting the shirt on top of his jumper which was laid out on her desk

“Maybe I do” Mikasa said quickly “I need to change as well” she grabbed some shorts and tank top to get changed into and went into the bathroom for a little bit of privacy. When Mikasa re-emerged she was pulling the tank down over her stomach which left Eren’s jaw on the floor.

“Like what you see” she said mockingly back at him, resulting in a very red-faced Eren. Turns out was sat on her chair in just that muscle fit top and his boxers “are you kidding me EREN” she launched a towel at him and covered her mouth straight after realising how loud she just said his name.

“Relax would you” he slid the towel over his legs laughing at her over-reaction, although if he gawked at her any longer who knows what kind of reaction he would have had 

“Excuse me for being shocked when you’re just sat there in your underwear!” 

“I didn’t think you’d mind honestly”

“I don’t… just give me a little warning next time” she spoke bashfully. She sat down on the bed resting on the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest “stop staring would you” she smirked without actually checking to see if he was

“Uh sorry, its just your thighs are something else” 

“Thanks I guess? Show me yours” she almost demanded he reciprocate a view that he’d got of her. Eren quite liking the way she just spoke to him stood up with the towel wrapped around his waist, draped down over his legs. He was going to milk this for all its worth he thought. He turned his back to her and smoothly slid one leg out the gap in the towel, bent at the knee on his tip toes so his calf was angled perfectly at her. Next, he spun the towel around with the rest of his body letting his other leg show itself out the side this time from the front. His quadriceps were toned and thick and Mikasa was enjoying the show he was putting on. “Show me more” she commanded, just as she finished, he lifted his hands off the towel without it dropping to the floor, holding his arms out in a crucifix pose with one leg turned outwards and as he looked at Mikasa with a grin the towel hit the floor. “Woooooooo, you could be a stripper if you uni doesn’t work out” she jested

“I had the same thought earlier today actually” both of them laughing together “ Anyway I thought tonight was great” 

“Yeah it was” Mikasa lay down prone on her bed looking at Eren “I’d like to do it more”

“Oh would you? Earlier it sounded like you didn’t really…” he trailed off as he spoke

“What does that mean?” She sat up “earlier?”

“it doesn’t matter forget I said it Mikasa” Eren stood up “Maybe this wasn’t the best idea after all” he was about to put his pants back on when Mikasa ripped them from his hands

“Look… Eren…”

“what”

“You don’t get it, I don’t get it”

“Don’t get what?”

“How I feel” she lifted her head up, eyes glassy, maybe it was because she was sobering up but a whole flurry of emotions were hitting her at once 

“I know how I feel, let me know when you do Mikasa” he moved to get his pants back off her, he should get going, its really late and it looks like the rain had stopped. As he was putting a leg into his jeans he was toppled over and pinned on the floor. “Mikasa wha-” he was interrupted by the pressing of lips against his own, her warm body on top of him, he could barely resist, not that he even wanted to

“Eren” she spoke after pulling away “how do you feel about me? You left me behind remember? You hurt me, leaving broke my heart in two”

He lifted up a hand placing it on her cheek “I’m back now though” he pulled her face back towards his own, lips meeting again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will the next chapter be about, who knows, maybe a short chapter to fill in what other characters have been up to! Not seen Levi in a while. Anyway, hope you liked it


End file.
